Night of Desire
by Vinegar 7
Summary: Mathias and Clover spend a hot and naughty night of desire together.


**Hey guys. Not much to say except that this isn't my first fiction. I have written several before though on another account. I made this account for M rated stories. So, enjoy the lemons.~**

**I don't own Mathias nor Clover. They belong to Barrett M107 and CorGryphonFeather.**

* * *

Every so carefully, Mathias peaked into the bathroom. Through the steam, he could just barely make out the supple round curvatures that gave the blond haired one's figure. As silently as he could, the male slipped into the room making sure to ease the door closed behind him. After he was sure that his target hadn't noticed his arrival, the orange haired one tip toed stealthily behind the female; holding his breath in fear that it would give his approach away. Slowly, slowly, his hands rose until they were just about the right height for his attack.

Without so much as the smallest of warnings, Mathias threw his arms around the blond's shoulders and pulled her close. "Clover!"

"Kyaa!" Clover screamed before unthinkingly throwing her elbow into the face of her perpetrator.

Unfortunately, the blow made its contact squarely with Mathias's nose. "Geez, Clover. You didn't have to get violent with me," the orange haired one protested, "I was just checking to see what was taking you so long."

For a moment, Clover was considering not speaking to him, however reason and pride kicked in to stop her before the words could escape her vocals. "Well that's what you get for sneaking up on me like that." She replied defiantly while thrusting her nose up higher into the air. "And what are you doing in here anyways? This is my bathroom!"

That's when Clover realized that she was naked. She tried to cover herself with her hands, "GET OUT!"

Beaming at the female's irritation, Mathias couldn't help himself. "Don't boss me around, and you are good to look at," he smirked.

Taking a moment to realize what he had said, Clover's face turned red as blood, "WHAT?" She yelled before curling into a ball and hiding her reddened face, "Just get out, wait until I get dressed."

Mathias smirked at her. He got into the shower, not caring that his jeans were getting soaked. He wrapped both of his arms around her and brought her on her foot, hugging her from behind.

Clover's eyes widend, "Don't touch me!" she said, trying to pry herself away only to slip. She didn't want to fall so she wrapped her arms around his neck.

That earned her a laugh from Mathias. She glared at him, "I will kill you." She said in a low voice. If it was anyone else, they'd be running away, but that was Mathias we are talking about.

A hand began running up and down her side. Clover grabbed his hand, "Can you let me go now?"

"Why?"

_'Why' he asks!_ Clover's left eye twitched. "Because I need to finish bathing!" She answered before hastily adding, "So you need to leave!"

Confused as to why, Mathias thought deeply, furrowing his brow in the process. That's when a light bulb went off, "No." a smirk crept onto the male's features.

Clover stilled as the mischievous glint sparked in Mathias's neon green eyes. "Mathias..?"

As Mathias loosened his grip and began to remove one of his hands from around her shoulders, Clover sighed in relief. But that relief was short lived. The hand that she thought was making its retreat withdrew until it made its way to her bare breast. There his fingers wrapped around as much of her flesh as they could… and gave a nice squeeze. While Clover squawked in surprise, Mathias lowered his mouth onto the nape of her neck and nuzzled the soft flesh.

Temporary confusion prevented Clover from doing anything other than gasping in shock while Mathias furthered his adventure. His nose ran slowly up and down Clover's neck a few times before he peeled back his lips, opened his jaw and bit Clover's ear. The bite didn't break flesh, however it did make sure that the blond knew what Mathias had just done. Delight filled Mathias's neon orbs as he then proceeded to blow air in the same ear he'd just bitten.

With the unfamiliar sensation, Clover snapped back to her senses. Latching her hands onto the arm that Mathias used for groping her plump breast, Clover tried to remove the hand from its position. Twisting her neck, Clover did her best to make sure that Mathias saw how serious she was when she spoke. "Mathias, sto-"

His lips cut her words short of her protest. The suddenness of the action left Clover wide open for the orange haired male to effortlessly slip his moist tongue into her open gape. Never before had Mathias had such a chance, therefore, he couldn't help taking the opportunity to explore this new found territory.

At first, Mathias ran his tongue along the back side of Clover's teeth. He'd expected them to be rough, yet discovered them to be rather smooth due to the great measures Clover had taken over the years to maintain her appearance. Impatient to further his studies of her teeth, and worried that she might fight him, Mathias pushed farther into her entrance. It didn't take long for him to discover the warm moist object in her mouth that was her tongue. Purposefully, he rubbed and tasted Clover's muscle, exploring every crevice that her tongue connected to. He found that, as he moved around and tasted her tongue, she slowly began to become putty in his arms at the same time of responding to his kiss.

Withdrawing from his exploration of Clover's mouth, Natsu panted heavily while his head grew light and airy. _Must be the steam…_ He thought idly as his hazed over eyes caught a glimpse of Clover's own dazed expression combined with a light flush.

"Mathias..?" Clover breathed through her haze when the male turned her around in his arms and began looking around.

The bathroom was too small to do much of anything. With that in mind, Mathias swept Clover into his arms and kicked the bathroom door open. He would have an earful for that later, however at the moment that wasn't his most pressing concern.

Mathias plopped Clover onto the bed, although he did it rather abruptly resulting a squawk from Clover. While the female regained her sense of self and scrambled to a sitting position, Mathias rid himself of his shorts before the weight of his knee pressed the mattress down

"Umm…Mathias…" Clover's uncertainty faded as his strong eyes gazed at her unflinchingly. Swallowing hard, Clover's fingers gripped the blue covers of the bed.

Tentative to his companion's needs, Mathias placed a hand over Clover's closed fist. With the back of his other hand, he caressed her pale cheek right beneath her left eye. The corners of his lips tugged upward in a warm smile meant to reassure her. Mathias didn't want to use many words so he placed a kiss on the opposite cheek.

A surge of emotions rushed through Clover's rapid growing heartbeat, but she shook her head and reached up to touch Mathias's cheek as well. A shy, but kind, smile formed from the comforting calmness the other provided her. She pulled Mathias's head to her own so her lips could touch his for a few seconds.

Laying Clover onto her back, Mathias brought the hand he held to his lips and kissed it; further relaxing the female into a shyer than uncertain tension. After that kiss, the orange haired male made his way with kisses starting from her eyes, down her cheek and neck, before stopping to suckle onto the tender flesh of Clover's breast. A quiet moan escaped her mouth as he continued to suck while his left hand messaged the other breast and his right hand stuck two fingers into Clover's mouth.

When Mathias was satisfied that his mark would remain on her for some time to come, he moved his head over to her nipple and began playing with the little nub with his tongue – flicking, nibbling and suckling – off and on.

Clover suckled on Mathias's fingers while trying her best to remain quiet under the unfamiliar touch of a man. When he removed his fingers from her mouth he'd also stopped his mouth from her soft flesh. Slight disappointment momentarily filled her thoughts before the hand with the wet fingers took the place of Mathias's mouth on her nipple. At the same time, Mathias's mouth made its way to the private part of her nether regions, leaving a trail of saliva all the way down her abdomen as he did.

This time, it was her clitoris that his mouth played teasingly with his mouth.

"Ah! N-no…" the blond muttered.

"No?" Mathias asked, leaving his tongue on his chosen place as he spoke.

The vibrations of his word caused Clover to gasp in surprise before her features flushed with her irritation at his teasing. "Idiot" she threw weakly.

Glancing up, Mathias noticed Clover's blue eyes watering with held back emotions. The image made him grin mischievously and attack her sweet spot more fervently. He continued with his methodic procedures of pulling, nibbling, and licking her clitoris, even after her back arched back in a climax from the stimulant. Only once he was satisfied that she was moist enough did he cease his seizure of the part.

Fully flushed and panting, Clover glanced over to him questioningly only to discover him closing in on her for another kiss. At first it was sweet and light, but it swiftly turned into something more. As much as he kissed her, she kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck in order to hold him closer to her. When their lips parted from each other, Mathias kissed the side of Clover's face.

"Clover," He whispered in her ear while she swallowed the excess saliva from their previous lip locking.

Clover tried to turn to look at him, but Mathias's face dove to her neck and he inhaled her sent. It was a sweet scent – The perfume she favored combined and mixed with various other fragrances such as her makeup and the feminine odor of her body wash and shampoo. There was, of course, the natural smell that Clover gave off; made to be her own from all the things she ate and places she'd been throughout her life. Absorbed in the intoxicating fragrance, Mathias possessively began suckling, kissing, and – more specifically – leaving his mark all over Clover's vulnerable neck and chest.

As he did this, Mathias's hand moved down to Clover's vaginal to test the moisture. Certain that it was alright to proceed; Mathias slipped his middle finger into the gap. The sensation, though not painful, wasn't exactly comfortable. Clover frowned inwardly as the appendage began to move around in order to prepare for another finger.

Taking the time to observe Clover, Mathias's green hues noticed the frown and made use of his thumb to occasionally rub the, now sensitive, clitoris whenever he could spare a small thought to multitask. Fortunately, after he slipped the second finger in, the orange haired individual began to notice he'd developed a rhythm in order to do the tasks with as little thought as needed. Once he noticed this, Mathias made his way to follow the fluidity of his movements with the beat.

Without drawing too much of his attention, Clover felt her way over Mathias's shoulders, down his muscled back, across his ribcage, and farther until she was able to take his member into her hands. Although she'd had to pause when her touch on his ribs had tickled Mathias, it was only momentarily, and she had made her way to the male's firm member with little other obstacles.

Gripping Mathias's member in her hand, Clover gently touched the tip, sliding her fingers over to grasp the size before swallowing with excited nervousness. Looking up to her companion, Clover noticed a different look in his eyes she hadn't noticed before.

Her touch had added a gallon of fuel to the fire he'd already had blazing. It was a fire he so carefully wished to contain, but she wasn't helping him. Just watching her in the bathroom had gathered enough fuel for the slightest spark to ignite it in a blaze so bright, yet here she was testing the patience he didn't really have.

A groan erupted from his throat as Clover's other hand followed her other all the way to his scrotum where she began to message them while she stroked and rubbed his hardening member. Moving in the same rhythm that Mathias had used himself distracted the male from his task. He breathed as hard as a race horse as he endured the lush sensations her hands toyed and tested the parts of him that made him a man.

Closing his eyes, Mathias allowed Clover to pleasure him – helpless to her touch. Even though she'd managed to distract him, Mathias wouldn't allow his treasure to go unattended to for long; no matter how nicely his attention was drawn elsewhere. Using the rhythm and pace that Clover set, Mathias continued to stretch his woman's opening, thrusting his fourth and final finger into her.

Together Mathias and Clover's breathing became more and more in sync until they almost couldn't tell who was breathing and who wasn't. Mathias almost made his companion climax, however she tightened her grip painfully hard around his erect member. Mathias winced at the pleasurable agony, forming tears at the corners of his neon orbs.

"I'm ready now," Clover panted, "So hurry."

"Are you sure?" Mathias questioned.

In answer, Clover released her hold on Mathias's privates and instead used them to wrap snuggly around Mathias's neck. "As ready as I'll be." Her voice shook with both anticipation and nerves.

Mathias kissed Clover's forehead, but said nothing else as he spread her legs open and maneuvered his hips between them. Taking one hand to help his aim, Mathias rubbed his member against Clover's opening gently. Stealing another glance at Clover for one more confirmation, Mathias then progressed to work his cock into Clover's vagina... but stopped short.

Despite the preparations, Mathias had almost forgotten one thing. "One moment." He said. Baffled, Clover obediently let him go when he tried to escape her hold. Reaching onto the floor, the orange haired male took up his previously discarded shorts and began rummaging through their pockets until he found what he was looking for – a small square package that promised protection. As quickly as he could, Mathias opened the package to pull out the plastic inside. With shaky hands, he then worked his hardened member into the condom. Only after it was securely on did Mathias look at Clover.

Despite her flushed state, Clover smirked at him, "Protection, huh?"

At the grin that spread across Mathias's features, Clover rolled her eyes. "Idiot." She said, though her arms then reached out for the male to allow her to reattach them around his neck.

Now that they were safer, Mathias once again positioned himself. This time he really did make his way into Clover's vagina. Slowly, Mathias worked his way into Clover. He would have loved to see her expression to make sure that he wasn't going too fast, unfortunately Clover had chosen to bury her face in his shoulder while clasping him tightly. As he couldn't be sure if he was hurting her, Mathias did his best to resist the urge to simply thrust himself inside and then keep a rapid pace until he was satisfied.

"Hurts…" Clover muttered nearly inaudibly.

"What?" Mathias stopped his movement.

Clover shook her head as if she'd said nothing. Mathias was able to catch a glimpse of her tightly shut eyes and decided that that was enough to make him slow himself down farther.

It took a lot longer than it should have because Mathias was somewhat worried that he might have hurt the blonde but at long last, and with much panting, he'd finally fitted his member in. Gently, Mathias took his hands and pulled Clover's arms off from around his neck so that he could see her face.

Tears streamed from her eyes and her lips were red as though she'd been biting it until recently. Frustrated at his failed attempts to make the event easier on her, Mathias petted and caressed Clover until she opened her eyes to look at him.

"If it hurts, don't bite your lip. If you have to," Mathias paused to think of a better solution, "bite me instead."

"But I don't want-" Clover began before being cut short once more.

"I can handle it." Mathias smirked.

Clover closed her at the thought, though her eyes gleamed with the challenge. "Fine." She smirked back.

Glad to have Clover feeling better, Mathias returned to his seriousness. "I'm going to move now." He announced, taking some time to allow Clover to measure her breathes before he acted upon his words.

First, Mathias simply rocked and slowly pulled in and out, testing the resistance at the same time as trying to farther loosen the intimate place up. After that, he did his best to control his pace, but it still hurt. It didn't take long for Clover to bite deep into Mathias's shoulder, however as soon as she was able to get used to the pain and began to feel pleasure, she began her own quest to replace the bite mark with one of a kiss.

Marking Mathias up as he did to her was one of the best ways Clover found she could distract herself from the painful pleasure. As Mathias thrust his erection in only to pull out before thrusting in again, she made it a habit to make sure he knew when and where she liked it better by wither biting or kissing. Sometimes, just sometimes, when she was daring enough to seduce him farther, she'd nuzzle against his neck while moving her hips slightly in time with his thrust. However after she playfully decided to nibble and then lick the inside of Mathias's ear, all reason in her partner vanished. Once that was gone, Clover's mind became blank with the ferocity that Mathias came at her.

* * *

The next thing she knew, Clover woke comfortably with Mathias's arms encased all around her. Both of them panted heavily, their bodies filled with exhaustion, as they tried to catch their breath. Feeling the chill from the air conditioner, Clover struggled to get the covers out from under them. With Mathias's help, she managed to do just that before returning to comfortably lie in her man's arms.

Gazing up into Mathias's eyes, Clover sighed happily. "I love you, Mathias. You are an idiot, but I love."

Mathias rolled his eyes at her, he would get her back for that but not now, "I love you too, Clover." Mathias replied, his heart in his eyes, before adding, "Now shut up and get some sleep," as he pulled her closer to his chest. His eyelids, heavy as they were, knocked him out could before Clover could even reply.

* * *

**Whew, that was seriously tiring! Wanna know who Clover and Mathias are? Go check Blood Stained Seas and Death Melodies. It's great! You can find it on Barrett M107's profile. My friend, CorGryphonFeather, is his Co-Author!**

**Now, send your requests! I wanna write stories! Check my profile before you request a one-shot! **


End file.
